Sight Lost Sight Found
by buffyfaith19
Summary: It's a sequel to The Bermuda Triangle Affair. Helena rushes to find a way to get Faith's eye's back and heads to Sunnydale for some help doing just that


Title: Sight Lost, Sight Found. 

Author: buffyfaith19 

Pairing: Faith/Helena. BTVS/BOP crossover. 

Summary:It's a sequel to The Bermuda Triangle Affair. Helena rushes to find a way to get Faith's eye's back and heads to Sunnydale for some help doing just that.. 

Feedback: Always welcome and greatly appreciated. 

buffyfaith19@yahoo.com 

Rating:R. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Sadly someone else does, perhaps DC Comics and the WB Network and Joss Whedon and UPN both, but they simply don't use them quite the way they should. 

Warning:There is none. Just a brief explanation that this is an adult story with a real plot and equally real sexual content. If you like plots, this should work for you. If you like sex in a story, this should work for you. If you like both plot + sex, this should work for you. Please enjoy. 

Chapter One. 

There was nothing to prepare Helena for what she was seeing. She knew she had to get over her own confusion and shock and do whatever it took to help Faith so she picked herself up and rushed over to a disoriented Faith and put her arms around her, "It's going to be okay. Right now I just want to get you somewhere safe so we can figure out what to do next."  
Faith was still waving her hands in front of her, trying to touch something so she didn't feel so lost and alone. The warmth of Helena's body against her own felt so comforting, yet was also a sign that this wasn't just a bad dream, she really couldn't see a thing. 

Helena could see the fear and confusion on Faith's face and she knew she had to act fast before things got even worse. She tapped her comlink, "Barbara! Are you there? This is an emergency. I need a private plane ready to take Faith and I back to New Gotham and I need it now." 

  
"What's going on? Are you in trouble?"   
"Yes. I just need this as soon as possible. I'm taking Faith to the airport and I hope something is waiting for us there."   
"Of course. I'll do what I can." Barbara agreed quickly and then was off to make the arrangements. 

Helena helped Faith to her feet and they made it up the stairs and then off the yacht where they flagged a cab down and were on their way to the airport. 

Faith was still very shaken up and hadn't said a word since she found out she realized she couldn't see.   
The drive to the airport was quiet and uneventful.   
Helena told the cab driver to take her to the private airplane hangar and once there she paid the man and led Faith to the waiting area and once again called Barbara, "Hi Barbara, do you have anything for us?"  
"Yes, I just made the final arrangements. Your on the next flight out. You will get off in Florida and take a connecting flight to New Gotham. You should be here in about 8 hours. Can you tell me what's going on?" 

  
Helena walked slowly away from Faith as she continued talking to Barbara, "It's bad. Faith killed the demon we were after. We stopped the bank robbery plan but, when the demon died it conjured up another demon who cast a spell on Faith and literally removed her eyes from her head. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."  
"Oh my god. How on earth is that possible?"  


"I don't know. Magic I guess. It was weird. But, it's real and I have to get her sight back. I don't know how but I need to do this for her." Helena's concern for Faith was clear as her voice cracked as she finished her sentence. 

"Something else is going on here. What aren't you telling me?" 

"I'll fill you in when I get back. I can't talk now. Thanks for everything. Talk to you soon. Bye." Helena was always good at avoiding unwanted conversations. 

  
Faith was standing perfectly still as Helena walked up to her and took her hand, "Hey, Barbara got us a flight outta here. We take off in less than an hour so we should head over there now. It's just around the corner here."  
No word were spoken as Faith took Helena's hand and followed her around the corner and up to the very large airplane that was waiting for them. 

Once inside Helena helped Faith buckle up and after some delay they took off to New Gotham.  
The flight was smooth and fast and Faith still hadn't said a word and tried to sleep the whole way there. 

They got off the plane and Alfred was there with a limo to take the girls back home. 

Helena chose to stop at her place and drop Faith off before she went to meet Barbara and Dinah. 

Faith didn't object and was happy to sit down on Helena's couch. She then curled up into a little ball and tried to get some sleep again. 

Helena sat down beside her and was debating what she should say or if she should say anything at all.   
Since the goal was to get Faith's sight back she would need Faith's help in deciding what to do next. 

  
"Faith, I think we should talk a bit before you get some sleep. My number one priority is to get your sight back and that's all I care about right now. But, I have a feeling you might know the best place to start since you've dealt with this type of magic before. Is there anyone that might be able to help us?"  
It took a couple minutes before Faith said her first words since the accident, "The only people who can help don't want anything to do with me. So we'll have to find another way."  


Helena's eye's lit up, "Wait a second here. Who can help you?" 

"No, I don't want them involved. Not yet. If nothing else turns up then fine, but there are other ways. There has to be." Faith replied, not really believing there was another way to help her. 

  
"Listen Faith, I know something happened between you and someone or a good many someone's in the past, but you said you were friends with this girl before so I have to believe that deep down she still cares about you. No matter what went down. So please, just let me go talk to them." Helena pleaded, still holding Faith's hand tightly and pleased she hadn't pulled away. 

"It's complicated." Faith said with a sigh as she got to her feet, "What happened back then was not my finest hour. There's another girl who is like me. A slayer. We met, we worked together and eventually became friends."  
"Doesn't sound that complicated to me." Helena said trying to make Faith smile just a little. 

"Very funny." Faith shot back, doing her best to stay in the same mood, "After things peaked with us. When everything was at it's best something changed. I don't why but things got in the way and I reacted badly and well switched sides and became her enemy. I don't want to make excuses for anything, because I made every choice on my own and no matter how hurt or mad I was I should've handled it all so much better than I did." 

  
"So you made some mistakes. That's why you were in prison from what I can tell. You were owning up to what you did. I admire that. I do. No way that's easy to do once you get off track."  
"Maybe. I don't know. I had no other options really. Anyway, I'm not sure Buffy will care about what's happened to me and I don't blame her. And as for the rest of her gang, they aren't really my best friends either." 

"I don't know them, but I know that most people have the capacity for giving second chances. Forgiving people for mistakes." Helena kept her hand over Faith's, making sure she knew she wasn't going anywhere, " Especially in this line work, because I've made many myself and am grateful that Barbara understands and so does Dinah. I mean, we all make mistakes. Granted, some are worse than others, but if this girl cared about you before, those feelings will not just disappear because she got hurt." 

Faith could tell that Helena wasn't about to give up on this so she finally relented, "Okay, if you want to try go ahead. Buffy lives in Sunnydale. Last I heard from Angel, she was doing just fine dealing with yet another possible end of the world drama that she will stop as always. I got only slight bits of information about the others. Willow, who is the powerful witch, is having some problems using magic or something, Xander is Willow and Buffy's best friend and he kind of had thing for me, but after I tried to kill him I'm not sure he feels same about me. Anya is a former demon and probably has the no reason to hate me, but if she isn't a demon now I'm not sure she's be of any use. Giles is the brains behind the group. He knows everything about every demon or can find out about them. Then there's Dawn, Buffy's 17 year old sister. Can't say I know much about her really. Anyway, if they say no I want you to accept it and leave. Okay?"  


Helena knew she couldn't agree to that, so she talked around Faith's request instead, "Okay, thanks for the information. I will go talk to Barbara and Dinah and see what the next step should be. You stay here and get some rest." 

Faith slowly made her way around Helena's living room, using her hands and feet to keep her from smashing into to anything, then found the fridge and was looking for something to drink but as she felt the containers they were all so similar she couldn't even decide which one to pick and she slammed the door and grabbed the counter and squeezed it so hard she snapped a piece off. 

Helena came into the room and picked it up off the ground and sat in on the counter and looked at Faith who was mortified at what she'd done, "I'm so sorry. I hate this. I can't even get a drink on my own."  
"It's okay." Helena put her arms around Faith and held her close, "It's a silly piece of a dumb counter. I don't want say something stupid like I know what your going through, because I have no idea, but I do know it's going to take time to get used to, well, your new situation."  


"I like that. New situation. How diplomatic of you." Faith pulled away and walked back toward the couch, bumping into a chair and then a coffee table before falling to the couch, "There, did it. Only a couple little bruises for my trouble. Lucky I've got slayer healing. I'll be up at em in no time." 

  
"Yes you will." Helena saw Faith turn her head up to her and knew she would have been giving her the dirtiest of looks if she could, "Now, I can see this isn't the time for a pep talk so I'm gonna go talk to my friends and will be back to check on you soon. Are you okay? Do you want something to drink or eat?" 

Faith laughed at the question, "Oh right, me alone with food. Sure. That would be fun. Lucky I don't have eyes or I'd probably poke them out with a fork anyway. But yeah, I'm hungry. So how about a New York steak, medium rare, a glass of red wine and perhaps some uplifting happy music playing the background."  
"Bravo, that was a particularly impressive display of sarcasm." Helena said with a smile then sat down beside Faith on the couch and took her face in her hands and leaned down and kissed her. 

  
The kiss was very soft and full of emotion and Faith could feel it all the way through her body, "What was that for?"  
"To show you that I'm not going anywhere." Helena pulled back just a little, letting her hand slide through Faith's long dark hair, "You can be as sarcastic or pissed as you want at the world or me, but I'm here and I'm gonna help you get your site back. Then you can look in my eyes and see how much I care about you and maybe, just maybe you will remember that when you are sitting here and things get rough. Think of me out there doing my best to help you because I care."   


Faith pulled Helena in and gave her a big hug and almost felt relieved that she couldn't cry right now, because she hated when people saw her cry.  
"Thank you. I mean it." Faith sat up and reached for Helena's hand and held it close to her chest, "Listen, if I ever start feeling sorry for myself again you have permission to tell me. I don't want to do that. I'm not giving up. I know things could be worse so you go do what you can and I'll be fine here. I promise. Thanks for being here for me. I never realized how much it meant to have someone care about me like this. I don't really know what to say sometimes." 

  
"You don't have to say anything. I know you'd do the same thing for me. I know it." Helena put her arms around Faith again and they held each other tightly.  
After a very long hug Helena pulled away, "I have to go. The sooner I get working on this the sooner we can get put this all behind us."  


"Okay, I'll be fine here. Maybe watch some TV." Faith smiled at Helena, "Just kidding. I still have a sense of humor you know. Now, you go do your thing and I'll be thinking of you while your gone."  
Helena couldn't help but smile at Faith's very dry sense of humor, "You made me smile. Thanks. You take care. Get some rest and I'll be back as soon as possible. Bye for now." 

Faith lie back on the couch and waved bye to Helena and then tried to get some sleep. 

There was allot of activity at the computer center as Helena came into the room and she walked up and saw both Barbara and Dinah working away on something, "Hey, what's going on?"  
"Hi Helena. I'm glad your back safe and sound." Barbara then turned her focus back to the computer monitors, "Well we have done our own little research here into the demon you mentioned. There is no way we can find out everything about it or how to use the magic to help Faith, but I believe we've found it's name."  


"That is a very good start." Helena smiled then looked back at the monitor.  
Dinah then grabbed a piece of paper they'd just printed out and handed it to Helena, "This is it. It appears to be a Shinatsu demon. They deal almost solely with human organs. Ewe. They have the ability to insert and extract organs without contact. It says they are mostly used with the ever growing black market organs for cash scams."  
"Isn't that creepy." Helena said as she studied the demon and knew instantly it was the one who removed Faith's eyes. 

  
Barbara wheeled over to her other computer monitor and pulled up another screen for Helena to look at, "Yes, it's creepy, but it's also a very lucrative business and these demons are a big reason why there have been very few arrests for these crimes. There is no evidence for the police to go on. What we did learn is that any one of these Shinatsu demons have the ability to restore an organ that's been magically removed. So, even if we can't find the exact one who did this, there are other options available."  


"That's good news. First I need to go to Sunnydale. There is another slayer there and a witch and some others who might be able to help us." Helena said, still looking at the picture of the demon and getting more than a little anxious to find it.  
"Okay, I'll go with you." Dinah said as she stepped forward.  
Helena wasn't thrilled with that idea, "I don't know. I was thinking you might stay here and keep an eye on Faith." 

Barbara looked at Helena, who looked away from her as she did, "Please tell me your not saying this because you don't think I can take care of Faith?"  
"No, it's not that. It's just that you've got so much to do and I don't think it's fair for you to have to worry about Faith as well. Dinah's more than capable of doing this."  


"Yes she is, but so am I. Now, I think it's best if she goes with you. We don't know anything about this Sunnydale place, except it's some sort of demon playground so I don't want you going there alone." Barbara took her eyes off Helena and turned them towards Dinah, "This could be dangerous, but I know your ready and that's why I'm letting you go with Helena. I have total confidence in your abilities and you will do great. Just remember, Helena's in charge."  
"That's fine. I just want to help. When do we leave?" Dinah said, unable to contain her youthful enthusiasm. 

  
Helena took the picture of the demon with her and looked at Barbara and then back at Dinah, "Right now I guess. That plane is still ours for the week so let's head to the airport and go meet some new people." 

"I'll look in on Faith and make sure she's got everything she needs. So concentrate on getting the help she needs. Be careful okay." Barbara watched them wave bye and turned her attention back to the computer. 

Helena and Dinah were on the plane and on their way to Sunnydale. 

As they got closer to Sunnydale Helena took out her cell phone and called Buffy's house.  
"Hello?" a female voice said.  
"Hi there. My name is Helena Kyle. I'm on my way to see Buffy Summers. Can you tell me if she's going to be in today?"  


"I think so. She's my sister. She is just out, um, taking care of a few things. She should be back in an hour or so."  
"Alright thanks. Let her know I'm coming and tell her it has to do with Faith."  
"Faith? What about her?" the girl asked, her voice raised at the mention of Faith's name.  
"I'll tell you all about when I get there. Faith is in some serious trouble and she needs some help."  


"Okay, I'll tell her. Not sure how she will react though."  
"That's okay, I can be very persuasive. See you soon." Helena shut off her cell and sat back and waited for the plane to land. 

  
The landing was flawless and Helena and Dinah got off the plane headed for the rental car they had waiting and hopped inside. 

Helena drove a little to fast through Sunnydale and was at the Summer's residence in minutes.  
The two girls got out and walked up to the front door and Dinah did the honors of ringing the bell. 

A pretty young girl answered the door, "Hello. I am guessing your the girl from the phone? Helena is it?"  
"Yes, I'm Helena Kyle and this if my friend Dinah."   
Dinah smiled at the girl who smiled back and held out her hand, "Hi Dinah, I'm Dawn." she then shook Dinah's hand and as they did their eyes locked the hand shake lingered and lingered. Helena was watching this with amusement and finally cleared her throat and the two girls broke the contact.  


"Anyway, is your sister in?" Helena asked, as she tried to look around the house.  
"Yes, come in." Dawn said politely, then led the two girls back towards the kitchen,"She's expecting you but I should warn you that Faith isn't a good topic with her." 

"I am aware." Helena smiled, starting to realized Faith may not have been exaggerating after all, "Faith's filled me on some of the history between her and your sister. I just want a few minutes of her time." 

  
Dawn led her into the kitchen where Buffy was sitting having some coffee and they all said some more pleasantries and Helena looked at Dinah, "Listen, why don't you go fill Dawn in on this and I'll talk to Buffy."  
Dinah smiled at that idea and she was more than happy to follow Dawn into the living room.  


Chapter Two. 

Helena sat down opposite Buffy and got right to the point, "I know there is some bad blood between you and Faith. She told me about what she did and although I don't know every detail, she made it clear what she did was wrong and horrible and she knows your not likely to want to help her."  
"Well, that's putting it mildly." Buffy said with a laugh, "Who are you exactly? How do you know Faith? How is she out of jail?" 

"Faith helped me out on a mission. But it turned out the mission was not what I thought. Instead it was a trap for Faith. A demon she killed in the past, some Krista fellow, well his brother set it all up so I would get Faith out of jail and we tracked him down and he was about to kill me when Faith killed him. When he died another demon appeared and somehow magically removed Faith's eyes. Literally from here head. She is blind." 

  
Buffy's eye's did come to life when she heard the details of Faith's problem, "Okay, I admit that is horrible. It is. I just don't know what you want me to do."  
"We need to find a demon who can restore her sight. Faith told me you and your friends are the best at this. I'm asking for your help." Helena said sincerely. 

Buffy got up and walked over to the fridge, not sure what to make of all the feelings rushing through her mind at the moment, "I can't promise anything, but I will ask my friends if they want to help out. I have a feeling they will. We've all had a need for forgiveness lately. I don't even know what I'm feeling now, but I'll put it all aside and deal with Faith after she gets her sight back."  
Helena smiled and stood up and walked over to Buffy, "Thank you. I don't know what to say. I appreciate your help though." 

  
"I don't know how much Faith told about our past, but it was pretty intense. Still, the thought of Faith without her eyes doesn't give me any pleasure and actually makes me feel sorry for her, so I want that to stop. When and if we deal with the past I want her to look me in eyes and we will see what happens then." Buffy stood up and led Helena into the living room and as they got inside they were both surprised to find Dawn and Dinah making out in the corner of the couch.  


Buffy stood there in disbelief as Helena just smiled and turned on a light, which sent both girls flying off the couch and looking like they'd just been caught being very naughty girls.  
Dawn looked at Buffy and Helena and back at Dinah and then at Buffy and still hadn't come up with anything to say.  


Dinah was not doing much better, but did manage a couple words, "We were just getting to know each other. Dawn was telling about the demons and stuff."  
Helena smiled at that little story, "Oh really? Well, did you get all that information from her lips on yours? Is that how it works now? Kissing for knowledge. I like it."  


Buffy was not sure what to say to Dawn, "I can see you were making your new friend feel right at home. If it doesn't interfere with your welcoming party the rest of us are gonna get the others over here and try and come up with a plan." 

  
After a couple phone calls were made the four girls sat and waited for the others to show up. 

Dinah and Dawn continued to smile at each other and Dawn got up and walked into the kitchen and moments later Dinah did the same. 

Helena looked over at Buffy, "Friendly place you have here. Not sure Dinah's gonna want to go home when this is over."   


"I don't know what to say. Dawn's not usually that friendly. Dinah seems like a nice girl so I guess there's no harm in them doing a little kissing, is there?"  
"I guess not. Kissing is all they are going to do right? I mean, you don't think...I don't want to think about that right now." Helena stood up and tried to focus on helping Faith instead.  
"You seem pretty concerned about Faith. How close are you two?" Buffy asked, hoping it didn't sound too pushy. 

  
Helena turned to face Buffy, trying to figure out how many old feelings she still had for Faith, "I guess were pretty close. I haven't known her a long time, but we just connected. I really grew to care about her allot. I hate to see her like this."  
"I can see that. It's good she has someone to help her out then." Buffy added, starting to see that there was more to Faith and Helena than just good friends.  


"I know she'd do the same for me. Or you for that matter. I just hope we can find something to help her soon. She is not good at relying on others for help."   
"Oh boy do I know about that. When I think about the past I realize I made allot of mistakes to. I didn't see it that way at the time, but I could've handled things differently. Anyway, we all need help every now and then. Once Willow and the rest get here we can do some research on this demon." 

  
Helena reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture of the demon and showed it to Buffy, "Here's what we did find out about it. We know it's name. We know what it can do, but we don't know how to locate it. That's where you come in. Faith also said your friend Willow is a powerful witch? If so maybe there's another way to get Faith's sight back."  
Buffy looked over the picture and knew she hadn't come across this particular demon before, but something about it looked eerily familiar, "I can't put my finger on it, but I have a bad feeling about this demon. I can't explain it but I think we better get to work fast."  


Helena could see the concern in Buffy's eyes and it did not do much to reassure her about things.  
Just then Willow came into the room with Giles following minutes later.  
They all came in and Buffy filled them in on the whole situation and they began to do some more research on where to find these demons. 

  
Giles got up to get some tea and walked into the kitchen to see Dawn and Dinah making out like rabbits in front of the cupboards. He grabbed a cup and was looking for his tea bags and realized they were right in front of where the two girls were engaged in a very passionate kiss, "Excuse me. Dawn. Could I just grab a tea bag please."  


Dawn smiled sheepishly at Giles and then took Dinah's hand and ran upstairs to her room. 

Giles fixed his tea and walked back into the room and motioned for Buffy to come talk to him. 

Buffy got up and they moved into the kitchen where he stood nervously, not sure what he should say, "Um, did you know Dawn had a friend over?"  


"Oh, you mean the pretty young blonde girl she can't seem to keep her lips off? Buffy said with a smiled, "Oh yes, I got a nice show of that earlier."  
"Good. I think" Giles said, not sure what was good or bad at the moment, "You might want to know that they just went up to Dawn's room, alone."  


"What?" Buffy asked with more than a little surprise in her voice.  
"Yes, I think I interrupted them and they ran up to find someplace a little more private. It's just harmless kissing isn't it? They wouldn't, you know? You think?" Giles stammered. 

  
"Oh I don't think I want to find out." Buffy then turned and walked up the stairs and knocked on Dawn's door.  
Dawn answered it very quickly and was still fully clothed so that was a relief, "What do you want?"  


"I want you to get downstairs. You know you aren't supposed to have anyone in your bedroom alone. Certainly not after you've spent the last hour kissing them non stop. I will expect the both of you downstairs like now."  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Fine. God, we weren't doing anything. Just talking." she paused as she saw Buffy's look of total disbelief, "Okay, we kissed a little more, but I can't help it. I like her. We were just talking when you came in. Really. She was telling me about her life. So you can relax."  
"That's good. You can talk some more downstairs," Buffy walked away with a smile and headed back down to the gang. 

Giles stood up with a book in his hand and addressed the group, "I think I may have found something. These Shinatsu demons are actually very rare. Possibly only a handful left alive. The one thing it does mention is they like the warmer climates." he paused and walked over to the bookshelf on the wall and picked out a book and opened it up, "Ah, here it is. There is a conjuring spell we could try, but it has to be done with the victim in the room so wherever Faith is that's where the spell must be used."  


"For someone who isn't used to all this spell stuff, can anyone say this spell or do we need special ingredients or something?" pondered Helena as she looked around for an answer. 

Giles walked over to Helena and handed her the book, "In this instance and for most advanced spells they should be only attempted by someone who knows what their doing. Which means Willow is the best choice, if she's ready that is."  


Willow saw all the eyes on her and she looked at Buffy for support and stepped forward, "I think I can do it. It's actually a fairly basic spell, but the words are a bit complicated as is the timing of them, so I probably should do this myself." Willow turned towards Helena, "Where is Faith by the way?"  
"She's at my place in New Gotham. I can fly us there as soon were ready to go." Helena was anxious to get going and was more than thrilled that progress was being made so quickly. 

Buffy walked over to Willow and had a look at the spell she was going to attempt then looked back at Helena, "Willow and I will come with you and make sure this all goes smoothly."  
"Wait!" yelled Dawn as she walked in with Dinah at the end of the conversation, "I'm going to."  
Buffy walked over and grabbed Dawn by the arm and took her into the kitchen, "I don't think that's a good idea."  


"Why? Come on. I've never been out of Sunnydale my whole life. Pleasssseeeee?" Dawn pleaded, giving Buffy her best sad look as she did.  
"Oh fine. But, you do as I say and don't get into trouble." Buffy watched as Dawn's face lit up, then was quick to add one more thing, "And you will not spend all your time playing kissy face with Dinah. If you want to see a new city then fine, we will. This is not a makeup trip. And while were on the subject, what is going on with you and this girl? Don't you think things are going a little too fast?"  


Dawn's face was filled with happiness and when Buffy mentioned Dinah the smile got even bigger, "No, it's not going fast. It's perfect. I know you won't understand but, something happened when we met. I don't mean just some sexual attraction either, although that part is still there to, but when I say we connected I mean in every way possible. Like we'd known each other all our lives. I felt so comfortable with her. I feel things for her than I never thought were possible. It's just so amazing. I just can't live without her." 

  
Buffy wasn't sure what to do about this and had no time to figure it out either, "Well, I don't want any trouble when it's time to come home. If your planning on staying there with her you won't be coming."  
"Come on Buffy. I won't do that. I promise. I know it's not possible for us to be together just yet, but when I'm 18 nothing will stop me from being with Dinah. I can wait. I know she will to."   


"Okay then. Go get packed because were going to be leaving in a hurry."   
"Thank you. Thank you." Dawn gushed and then hugged Buffy and ran up to her room to get ready. 

Buffy shook her head and smiled and walked back into the room, "Well, I guess I'll take Dawn along as well."  
Dinah's face turned into a permanent smile when she heard the news and she turned and ran back up the stairs to help Dawn pack. 

Back in New Gotham. 

Barbara entered Helena's apartment and saw Faith lying sound asleep on the couch and was about to turn around and leave when two men pushed her against the wall and walked over towards Faith. 

They grabbed her and had her hands tied up in a flash and then were about to grab her feet when Faith lunged out and knocked the one man flying with a serious kick to the midsection and as the other man tried to wrestle her to the ground he was knocked flying by Barbara as she decked him with a long metal cane she kept hidden in her chair.  


Both men got up and looked at Faith with no eyes and Barbara in a wheelchair and even after getting their asses kicked thought it would be a piece of cake taking care of them. 

They spread out and one man tried to get around behind Barbara and the other one was making a circle around Faith. 

Barbara kept yelling out instructions to Faith about where the man was and she was in her fighting stance and ready to react when needed. 

While Barbara and Faith were fighting off the two men a third man walked into the room and was noticeably irritated that his two henchmen were being soundly beaten by two women.   


The man stood at the door and watched the fight for a few minutes, careful not to get his very expensive suit damaged as he made his way through the battle zone. With one super quick lunge with his arm he zapped Barbara with an electrical device and she passed out instantly. He then walked over to where Faith was fighting his other henchmen and did the same thing to her, sending her crumpling to the floor. 

His two henchmen then were about to grab Faith and take her with them, when the man stood in front of them with a look of disgust, "You are both unworthy. As of now you are no longer under my employment. There will be no parting gifts. Just this." and he pushed some buttons on his electrical device and with two snake like thrusts he sent enough electricity through both men to kill them 10 times over.   


He then made a call on his cell phone and within minutes two other men were in Helena's apartment and picked up Faith and carried her downstairs and then put her in the back of a stretch limo. 

The man in charge stopped by Barbara's desk and left a card on her computer monitor, smiled then followed the men outside, got in the back of the limo and sat down beside the unconscious Faith and motioned for the driver to get moving. 

Chapter Three. 

Back in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Dinah and Helena were all boarding the plane when Barbara called Helena with the news of Faith's capture. 

The girls were all nervous, especially Helena who was sitting alone in the last row of seats when Buffy sat down beside her, "Hi. Can I sit down?"  


"Sure." was Helena's only response. 

Buffy sat down and took her time before she finally spoke, "I'm really not sure what to say here, but I feel like I should tell you a few things about Faith. First of all, she's a fighter. She is also a survivor. She's been through allot in her young life and she always manages to land on her feet. I know someone has taken her but what I also know is that if they wanted her dead she'd probably be dead by now. To me that says they took her for a reason and that gives us more time to find her."  


Helena was listening to everything Buffy was saying and allot of it made sense did give her some hope, but it was hard thinking of that when so many horrible thoughts were going through her head about what they might be doing to Faith right now, "Thanks for saying all that. I know your right. I know they must want her for something, but we don't know what that is. We don't know who took her and it's really just hard being here when I know she's alone and scared right now." 

  
"Even if Faith is scared she won't let them know it. She will be fine. We'll find her okay. I promise." Buffy said with the utmost confidence. 

"I hope your right. I just found her. I can't lose her now." Helena lifted her head up and looked at Buffy, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about all this with you."  


"Why? It's okay. You need to get these feelings out so you can get focused on the job at hand."  
"No, I mean, well, didn't you and Faith used to be close? I feel like there is unfinished business between you two. And I'm going on about her like this and I don't want to be insensitive about it." 

  
Buffy smiled at Helena's concerns then looked her in the eye, "Please don't think that I'm jealous of what you two have. I'm not. I'm happy for Faith. And for you. What we had was in the past and I'm not sure we even know what it was. We were too young to figure it out. I do have feelings for Faith. I think I always will. She brings out the best and worst in me and I probably do the same for her. Right now I want to find her and get her eyesight back and then we will discuss what happened in the past."  


"Okay, thank you for saying that. I just don't know what to do right now. I hate having no control over things. I feel so guilty that I left her there. It was so dumb. I should've brought her here instead. What was I thinking."  
"Please stop thinking like that. You can beat yourself up over this or you can focus on how to get her back." Buffy tried to calm Helena down as best she could and after Helena finally broke down and cried and let it all out she was able to sit back and start thinking about what to do when they got back to New Gotham. 

Willow was fast asleep, while Dinah and Dawn were still up near the front of the plane, this time just sitting and talking as the mood was much different than before. 

"Did you know Faith very well?" Dinah asked while sipping a glass of water and staring back at Dawn. 

"No, I've never met her. I've heard allot about her though. Good and bad." Dawn took a drink of her water and continued, "I just don't know the whole story. Just that her and Buffy had a falling out and it got pretty serious. I know Buffy still cares about her though and in spite of it all she will help find her." 

"So what is a slayer anyway? I'm not clear on this. Helena just came home and the next thing I knew I was on a plane to see you guys."  
"Well, a slayer is someone is born with the ability to fight evil I guess. She has been fighting evil since she was 16. Killing vampires and demons and stopping sinister plots to destroy the world. It's pretty cool really. Except when she died that is." Dawn said the last part so calmly it barely registered how it might sound to someone else. 

Dinah's face was contorted and she was beyond confused, but she knew she heard right and just didn't understand it, "Excuse me, she died?" 

  
Dawn realized what she said and had to quickly try and explain it, "Oh god. That must sound so not possible to you. I don't get it myself, but she's died more than once. Last time it was for real and it took magic to bring her back. Magic that was so powerful it almost destroyed Willow's life and everyone else's along with it."  
"Sounds like you live quite an interesting life." Dinah said with a slight smile. 

Dawn smiled back, "Oh yes, it's never dull in Sunnydale." she then reached over and put her hand on Dinah's arm and let her hand slide up and over her shoulder, then leaned over and kissed her again. 

Dinah responded by leaning in and putting her arms around Dawn and the two girls became tangled up in their two chairs and were all over each other when Buffy came strolling down the isle, stopping right beside Dawn's chair and tapping her on the shoulder.  


Dawn spun around and saw Buffy and jumped back into her chair and Dinah did the same. 

Buffy sat down beside Dawn and shook her head and let out a deep breath, "Didn't we discuss something before I agreed to let you come along?"  
"Um, maybe. But, I thought you meant when we got to New Gotham. Were not really there yet, so you know, it's not really breaking the rules." Dawn managed to say that all with a straight face and even believed she had made a good point along the way. 

"Very good Dawn. Your learning how to manipulate the truth and twist it into your own little stories. Well, it didn't work. You can go sit with Helena and I will sit here and keep Dinah company for the rest of the trip." Buffy stood up and waited for Dawn to get up and move back with Helena. 

"But...." Dawn was about to make another attempt at an excuse when Buffy gave her a very serious look and she decided against it and slowly made her way to the back of the plane. 

Dinah's eyes were following her as she walked, clearly focused on Dawn's very cute ass in her way too tight blue jeans. The smile on Dinah's face showed she liked what she saw, but as she turned and saw Buffy staring at her she quickly faced forward and then out the window, anything to avoid Buffy. 

Buffy sat down beside Dinah and grabbed a book from her chair and opened it up and began reading for the rest of the flight. 

The plane landed and once again Albert was there with the limo and he drove the girls back to where Barbara was waiting. 

  
As they walked inside Helena saw Barbara working on her comlink, "What happened?"  
"Something must have got messed up when they used that electrical device on my neck. Anyway, I think I've got it working again, but I wanted to show you the card that I assume was left by the people who took Faith."  
Barbara handed Helena a business card that read, "Triglobal Technologies."  


Helena knew she recognized that name from something and not soon after she looked at Barbara, "They are the company responsible for the disappearance of a number of meta humans over the past few years."  
"That's right. And we've never been able get one piece of evidence against them." Barbara rummaged through her desk until she found a folder and handed it to Helena, "They are also known for their genetic experiments and cloning programs. The question is why did they leave a calling card? I'm pretty sure they aren't doing it to turn themselves in, so there has to be another reason." 

Buffy walked over and stood beside Helena as she was looking through Barbara's file on Triglobal and was more than a little amazed at some of the things this company was linked to, "Wait, go back a page." she then pointed to an article, "What's this mean?"  
Helena showed Barbara the article and Barbara clicked a few keys on her keyboard and soon had pulled up a large screen with some charts, graphs and a small map in the corner. 

"Okay, from what we know this group targets a very specific group of meta humans. Focusing almost exclusively on those with enhanced strength or intelligence, leaving the rest of the meta humans untouched. This next part is a bit graphic so if you don't want to see some pretty gruesome pictures you should turn away now." Barbara said, then looked around the room and was mildly surprised that nobody took her up on her warning. 

Dawn was used to allot of strange and bizarre things and Dinah had seen some equally nasty stuff since she began working with Barbara and Helena, but neither girl was prepared for what showed up on the screen. 

"I do apologize for the some of these pictures, but to get a true understanding of what this group does to the meta humans it captures this is necessary." Barbara then put up some very graphic pictures of what was left of some of the meta humans who had been used as living guinea pigs, "This group works on live subjects. They find out what their specific power is then locate it's origin and copy the living DNA for cloning."  


Helena was shocked and angered by the pictures on the screen, not believing anyone could do this to another living soul, but she tried to stay calm and focus on the job at hand, "Do we know why they only target a small group of meta humans?" 

"Not yet. Aside from the basic theory they are trying to create smart killing machines, but I have a feeling it's much more elaborate than that." Barbara again moved back over to her desk and grabbed another large folder and wheeled back to the girls, "Now, we also learned that aside from doing their testing on live subjects, they not only steal the DNA from each meta human, but also every other organ they can use, as witnessed by these pictures." 

The pictures were deeply disturbing and let everyone in the room see just what they were up against.  
Buffy grabbed the business card that was sitting on the edge of the desk, "Is there any way we can CSI this thing? Maybe get some fingerprints off it?"  
Barbara smiled at Buffy's question, "Actually yes we can. Or more to the point, Reese can. He's on his way over to take this to the lab for analysis. We should know something by tonight."  
"Alright then, I think Buffy and I should head over to Triglobal Technologies and have a look around." Helena said as she tapped Buffy's shoulder on her way out the door. 

  
In a warehouse somewhere in New Gotham. 

Faith was sitting tied to a chair in a well lit laboratory type room, with two people working on separate projects while paying no attention to her at all.  
Less then five minutes later the same two people grabbed a handful of vials and left the room. 

Faith was barely awake and kept slipping off to dreamland where she finally found something to smile about. 

As she lie back and got comfortable everything began to change. 

  
It was late one night and Faith was pacing back and forth in her fancy penthouse apartment. She was wearing a red leather mini top and matching red leather pants, very, very tight leather pants.  
She was tapping her comlink calling out for Helena and there was no answer for the first couple minutes and Faith began to worry.  


Finally Helena broke the silence, "Hey beautiful, you still there? This last little fight lasted a bit longer than I expected. The good news is I'm on my way. See ya soon."  
Before Faith could respond Helena was long gone. So she started getting things ready for their big night.   


Helena arrived about 15 minutes after her last message and walked into the apartment and was in awe at one Faith had done with the place. 

The lights were dim all around the outside of the main room, while the middle of the room had a table set for two, complete with candles, wine and wonderful meal and soft romantic music playing the background. 

Helena was smiling like never before. Her eyes taking everything in as she moved closer to the table, still not seeing Faith anywhere. 

That didn't last long as Faith walked slowly out from the bedroom and made her way towards a very happy Helena. 

Faith put her arm around Helena's waist and pulled her close and kissed her softly, "You look even more beautiful than usual. I set out a little something I want you to put on for tonight. Go ahead, I'll be waiting for you."  
Helena smiled and kissed Faith one more time then hurried off to the bedroom to see what was waiting for her. 

Inside she saw a very sexy, yet elegant white evening gown hanging on in the middle of the closet and she ran and had a look at it and couldn't wait to put it on. 

She ran into the shower and was finished in record time. She dried herself off and rushed over to the where the dress was hanging, picked it up and slid it over her sexy body and moved over to the large full length mirror on the wall. 

It fit her perfectly. Like a glove it hung on every curve, showing off her sexy figure as well as her long slender legs. 

Helena was very pleased with how she looked and turned and slowly walked back out to where Faith was waiting patiently.  


Faith was sitting in a chair in the middle of room, a bright smile covering her pretty face and it only got brighter as Helena made her way towards her. 

As Helena moved forward Faith stood up and met her half way. She took her hand and spun Helena around, admiring both Helena's beautiful dress as well as her pretty face. Faith then pulled her in close, "You look more beautiful than ever."  


"Flattery will get you everywhere." Helena grinned, her fingers running through Faith's long dark hair. 

Faith rubbed her hand up against Helena's arm and looked back into her eyes and as their eyes met they both leaned in for a kiss and the night they had both been waiting for had finally begun. 

The beautiful dress Helena took so long to put on was ripped off in seconds and both girls took turns removing every sexy piece of leather Faith had on and soon were lying naked in each other's arms, kissing passionately and holding each other so tight. 

Helena broke the kiss, but soon was kissing her way down Faith's neck, shoulders and down between her very full breasts which she cupped in both hands, running her fingers over Faith's already hard nipples before sliding her eager tongue over those same nipples. 

With nothing holding her back Helena let her inhibitions go and began ravaging Faith like mad, cupping her breasts in her hands then licking and sucking her nipple deep into her mouth as she smiled down at Faith the whole time. 

Faith was sliding her hand down Helena's back and could just reach her firm ass cheeks, which she quickly began to squeeze and caress before sliding a finger between her legs to rub her already damp pussy. 

Helena let out a moan and smiled up at Faith, but soon had slid her body down between Faith's legs and kissed every inch of her creamy white thighs before licking her lips and planting a big kiss on her pussy 

All's Faith could do was let out a soft moan and spread her legs wider and grab her breasts and was soon rubbing her own nipples as she watched Helena's tongue slide slowly over her pussy. 

There was nothing but smiles on both girls pretty faces as Helena began to really move her tongue up and down Faith's pussy lips, searching out her clit and then devouring it with her tongue. 

Faith's loud moans were the only sound in the room and they kept getting louder and louder as Helena was now licking her clit non stop as fast and as hard as she could. She then slid one of her long fingers inside Faith's now very wet pussy and slowly pushed it deep inside her. She began to move it back and forth and in and out with long, but hard thrusts as Faith screamed her approval by bucking her hips forward and tossing her head back and forth on the floor. 

Every single time Faith reacted to Helena's touch it spurred her on and she would just lick her clit even faster and faster, moving her finger at the same exact speed until Faith was moaning and screaming and shaking as she had another very intense orgasm. Her body fell silent and Helena climbed up on top of her and kissed her softly and pushed the hair from her face and waited until Faith opened her eyes, "Hey there sexy. You look beautiful lying there." 

  
Faith smiled back at Helena and got her bearings back, "You always look beautiful to me. Now, I think there's something I'd like to do for you." with that Faith flipped Helena onto her back and began kissing her deeply. 

As Faith was about to kiss her way down Helena's naked body she was shaken back to reality and the fact she couldn't see a thing was proof it was all just a dream. 

"Wake up. We have to move you. Now get up." said a man's voice as she felt more than one pair of hands on her shoulders trying to lift her to her feet.  
"What's going on? Move me where? I don't even know why I'm here." Faith said hoping to get one of the bodyguard's to slip up and say something about where they were. 

"Listen, just keep quiet and you'll stay alive." said the same voice as before, obviously not a very talkative man. 

They dragged Faith down a hallway and through some more corridors and then into an elevator and she felt it going up and after a couple minutes it stopped and they pulled her off and down another hall and through some door and then pushed her down on a chair. 

She heard some people leave and the door close behind her and then she heard someone flick a lighter and soon she smelled some very powerful cigar smoke and coughed at how strong the odor was. 

  
"Does little Faith not like smoke?" another man's voice said to her in a highly mocking and patronizing tone, "Well, that's a shame really. Don't worry, you won't live long enough to get cancer so it's not a problem for you. Enjoy it. Embrace the smell, it's really quite extraordinary once you get used to it."  


"That isn't going to happen. Why I'm here? Do what your gonna do and get it over with." Faith said with an irritated tone in her voice. 

Faith heard the man get up from his chair and heard footsteps moving towards her and felt the man sit down on the desk directly in front of her, "Such tough talk from such a pretty lady. It's so sad you can't see me now, you'd see how impressed I am with your beauty." 

"What makes you think I care?" Faith said loudly, her ears trying to listen for any sounds that might help her out of the mess she was in, "Face it, your just another nut job with some power fixation who probably wants to take over the world like all the rest. Oh and just a little question for ya, how many of the evil villains actually succeed dumb ass?" 

  
The man let out a spontaneous laugh and hopped off the chair and walked behind Faith, "Ha, I love your spunk. Defiant to the end. Isn't that what all hero's are like? Well, no matter. What I have in mind is not world domination or even unlimited wealth. I already have a little of first and a whole lot of the wealth. No my dear, it's actually a rather small piece of the puzzle I'm after and your the one who will help me achieve it." 

Faith felt the urge to roll her eyes at this nut, but was reminded once more of her unfortunate predicament, "Oh just stop yammering on and tell me who you are and what you want." 

"You grow impatient do you?" he asked rhetorically, "I think it's a fair question though. My name is Gerald Montador, I'm the president and CEO of Triglobal Technologies. It's a multinational corporation with a wide variety of interests."  


Faith shook her head, "Never head of you or your company so you can't be that big. Besides what does some business want with a blind girl anyway?" 

  
The man once again got up and walked back to his desk and sat down and put out his cigar, "You disappoint me Faith. I know your not just any blind girl. I know your the slayer. I know your working with a very powerful meta human as well. The question I have is just how similar are slayers and meta humans. They have many of the same qualities and I'd like to study this more. Now that's where the sad part comes in. I can only do that by studying every inch of both of you.. I wish DNA were enough. I would love to spare you two beautiful young women if possible, but alas, it's not. Death is the only to achieve my goals. But don't fret, your deaths won't be in vain. Instead they will help create a new species that will be even more powerful than either a slayer or a meta human." 

"Like that's gonna happen." Faith said with a laugh, "You may have me captured at the moment, but Helena isn't blind. She won't be so easy. Don't think we are in this alone. There are others who fight the good fight, so to speak, so I guess it's time for me to say the ultimate cliche, you'll never get away with this." 

"Your humor is delightful." Gerard said with a hearty laugh, "I appreciate your strong will and how you try so hard to laugh in the face of danger. A noble attempt, but fear is, well I was going to say in your eyes, but how rude of me, but it's still on your face and you can't hide it. As for your pretty little friend, I've all but got her captured to. I have no doubt she's going to be looking for you and when she comes here, it's all over."   


"Don't count on it. Does anything ever go according to plan? Once maybe, but twice? Not likely. I know it's sounds insane to say and probably not something you want to consider, but if you let me go you at least have time to plot your escape. Leave the country. Start over somewhere." Faith then got up and leaned over his desk and was face to face with him, "Or else your gonna go bye bye for a very long time. I don't see you doing all that well in prison." 

  
The man's face turned to anger in a hurry and he slammed his hand down on his desk, "That's enough. You bore me. Take her away. Remember, at the first sign of trouble kill her."  
Faith felt some hands on her arms and soon she was being dragged away, but she turned her head to face the man one last time, "I'll probably miss the moment Helena takes you out, but you are going down so start imagining life in prison orange overalls and see how that works for ya."   
  


Chapter Four. 

  
Helena and Buffy arrived at Triglobal Technologies just as Barbara buzzed Helena on her comlink, "Helena. I have some blueprints of that office complex and I'm sending them to you now. There are hundreds of security camera's all over that place. Inside and out. I'm gonna send Dinah there and she can try and use her powers to throw the security guy off track long enough for you and Buffy to get inside."  


Helena was surveying the area as she listened to Barbara and ducked her head back down to respond, "That's good. I'll have a look in a second. As for Dinah, I don't like the idea of her coming here, but if you think she can help we'll make sure to keep her safe One last thing, did you put that homing device on Faith like I asked? If so that will help us find her much quicker." 

"Yes, it's on her and it's still working. I'll be able to pinpoint her location more accurately once your inside her so I can track your comlink and her homing device. Just be careful. This man is a very dangerous and sick man and he's probably waiting for you right this minute. 

  
"I'll be fine. I do have a very impressive secret weapon with me and I think Buffy and I can rescue Faith and take this creep down quite well really. I'm gonna go now and look at the blueprints and we will figure out the best way inside."  
"Okay, well good luck then. I'll send you the coordinates of Faith as soon as your inside." Barbara added then went back to her computer to try and track Faith's location more precisely.  


Helena opened her laptop and the two girls had a look at the blueprints and searched for some blind spots in the vast array of security camera's and then decided to wait for Dinah and let her do her thing before moving in. 

Dinah showed up shortly after they had turned off the laptop and after a quick discussion about what was going to happen Dinah walked into Triglobal Technologies and walked up to the front desk and asked the man where she could find the ladies room and he pointed to the side door on the right and Dinah smiled at him and walked away making sure to smile at the man as she did. 

When she got into the bathroom she called Helena, "Listen, I don't think the front desk is the main security desk. There is only one camera at his desk and a place with hundreds of security camera's would need a whole room of TV's to keep track of them all."  
Helena was disappointed, but she didn't show it, "That was always a possibility. Okay, you come out here and Buffy and I will take care of things from here."  


"Hey, no way. I'm the one inside." Dinah said, stating the obvious, "Look, I can distract this guy while you two get in and look around. He seems harmless and I have a feeling he's be easy to keep occupied." 

"I don't like it. Your not ready for this." Helena said, still trying to protect Dinah from harm.  
Buffy tapped Helena on the shoulder, "Maybe she can help. I know she's young but she seems to know what she's doing. She's only going to do a little distracting and then she can leave once were inside." 

  
"I guess your right. This might be good for her." Helena agreed and then tapped her comlink again, "Okay Dinah, you can try and distract this guy, but once were inside I want you to hall your ass out of there and let us take care of the rest."  


"Fine, but you'll see I am not some little girl anymore. I'll show you." Dinah closed the com link and left the bathroom and quickly removed her sweater and walked up to the desk in her tight blue top and smiled at the man sitting there, "Hi again. Um, I've got kind of an embarrassing problem here and I was hoping you'd help me with it."  
The man raised his eyebrow's and stared at Dinah and gave her a very good once over, "I will do what I can miss. What did you have in mind?"  


"Can we talk over there, it's kind of personal. I feel funny saying it right here." Dinah added with a little grin and then walked away from the man in her tight blue jeans and was not surprised to see his eye's staring right at her very shapely ass as she walked. 

Finally he got up from his chair and followed her over to the woman's bathroom and followed Dinah inside. 

  
As soon as he did Buffy and Helena raced inside and got into the stairwell and Helena contacted Barbara, "Were inside. Any luck finding Faith's signal?"  
Barbara clicked a computer key and pulled up the blueprint of the building and saw both Faith's signal and Helena's, "Yes, from what I can tell she's on either the top floor or the one right below it. It's too hard to tell which one since it's just not clear enough. I can tell you she's on the west side of the building. I hope it helps."  


"It helps a great deal. Thanks Barbara." Helena said and was about to go when she remembered Dinah's situation, "Oh and Barbara make sure Dinah's okay, she went to distract some guy and was teasing the guy into following her into the bathroom so I hope she didn't get into any trouble there."  
"I'll get in touch with her right away then."   
Helena felt some relief knowing Dinah had someone else looking out for her, "Great, the next time we talk I hope to have Faith with me so could you also check on Willow and make sure she has everything she needs to do that spell? Thanks." 

Buffy and Helena then made the long walk up the 10 flights of stairs and soon came to the top floor and opened the door and saw nobody around so they headed west towards the door at the end of the corridor. 

Helena opened the door slowly and was quickly hit on the head by something and was sent flying to the ground in a hurry. 

Buffy opened the door and closed it on the person hiding behind it and they fell to the ground. She then helped Helena to her feet, "I think they already know were here."  
"Yep, in that case there's no need to hide. Let's find Faith." Helena said still rubbing her head and feeling the start of a rather big bump on it. 

They walked back out to the hallway to see two men standing at the far end of the hallway holding semiautomatic weapons and as soon as they saw the girls they opened fire and soon there were bullets flying everywhere.  
Buffy dove to the right and Helena jumped back into the room she came from and the two girls lay low until the bullets slowed down a little. 

That didn't happen for a very long time and Buffy could see the men getting close from the shadows on the wall, so she backed up and jumped up and punched out one of the cheap panels from the ceiling and pulled herself up and into the ceiling and closed the panel. 

Helena also had climbed to higher ground and they both waited for the gunmen to get closer and as they came around the corner and began firing both Buffy and Faith swooped down feet first and knocked the guns out of the men's hands and then it was just a matter of time before they had them both on the ground and totally incapacitated. 

Buffy was destroying the two guns and then looked over at Helena, "Maybe we should split up here. I'll take this floor and you can take the one below it and let's say we meet in the stairwell in 20 minutes and go from there."  
"Alright. Be careful then." Helena said and then took off down the stairwell to the next floor. 

She slowly opened the door and again saw nobody around so she took a couple steps into the hallway and was promptly greeted by two very large men, but on closer inspection she could see they were meta humans. They were so hyper they couldn't stand still for a minute. Before she knew it they were both rushing towards her at light speed and even as she jumped to avoid them one of the men caught her with a forearm to the leg and it sent her flying backwards, where she landed on her side with a loud thump. 

There was no time to feel any pain so Helena jumped to her feet and stared at the two psycho's in front of her, "Now you've pissed me off." before she even finished her sentence Helena had lunged forward and knocked the one man down with a very heavy kick to the head. Next she grabbed the other man by the arm and with a viscous tug she pulled him to his knees and as she went to get up she kicked out his legs and then with a very powerful right hand sent him to the canvas. 

As she adjusted her hair and her clothes she heard some noises coming from the room down the hall and rushed towards it and kicked then door open. 

Inside she saw Faith with her arms around one guy's head, while another lie on the floor at her feet. 

Helena walked up to her and leaned over and gave her a very well earned kiss, "I see you don't need my help after all."  
"Oh, but I do. Those lips of yours help me out way more than you know." Faith smiled and pushed the guy to the ground and he took off out the door. 

"I am so glad to see you. Did they hurt you?" Helena asked as she touched a bruise just above her right eye.  
Faith pushed Helena's hand away slowly, "It's nothing. One of those two caught me with a punch before I could take them down."  


"Well, I'll take care of that once I get you back home," Helena put her arms around Faith and gave her a big hug, then took her hand and started leading her out the door, "We have to get to the stairwell now. Buffy should be meeting us there soon." 

The two girls made their way to the stairs and sat on the steps and waited for Buffy. 

  
  
Buffy had taken out 4 guards and was on her way to the head office when another guy popped out and tried to get in her way. Moments later he was lying on the ground having a very long nap and Buffy was walking through the very fancy doors of Gerard Montador's office. 

He was sitting at his desk seemingly unaware or unconcerned about what was going on around him. He lifted his head up and smiled, "Well, you aren't Helena, but you must be good or you wouldn't be standing there."  


Buffy continued to walk forward checking out the fancy office and found herself a bit unsure of how to take care of this vermin, "Helena's rescuing Faith and I'm here to take your ass downtown I guess. Not sure what to do with evil humans. I sure like the vamps and demons so much more. Just one little stake and poof, all gone. No mess. Well, nothing a broom can't take care of." 

"Yes, I do believe Faith has been removed from her room. It won't change anything. Both Faith and Helena are right where I want them." he gave Buffy a demented look and let out another psychotic evil guy laugh. 

Buffy was at a loss what to make of this guy, "Where do you guys come from? I mean you lost. Just give it a rest and let's go to the police station or psychiatric ward, whichever works." 

Gerard got up from his desk but Buffy quickly sat him back down and as usual he didn't miss a beat and kept right on talking, "On the contrary, I will be visiting neither place anytime soon. I'm neither a criminal nor am I remotely insane. Instead I'm a very good businessman who's made a fortune legally. That being said, your two friends will be staying with me. You can either leave or join them. The choice is entirely up to you." 

  
With words not really getting the job Buffy grabbed Gerard by the collar and led him out of his office. 

She made her way down the hall and soon has met up with Helena and Faith, "Well here is the evil nut. What do we do with him anyway?"  


Helena took a good look at Gerard and wanted to hurt him real bad for what he did to Faith, but she forced herself to hold back, "He'll go to prison for a very long time. They have special facilities for meta humans so he'll have some friends to keep him company."  
The three girls and Gerard made the long trek down the stairs, not really comfortable with the elevators still. 

  
Finally they were at the main floor and standing waiting for them was Dinah, who had tied up the guard and was reading a book while she waited. 

"Very nice. Good book?" Helena joked as she walked over and gave Dinah a hug, "Okay, you proved you can handle yourself. I'll try and lighten up in the future."  


"Thank you. You won't regret it either." Dinah then turned to see Reese and some other police officers coming through the doors. 

Helena took Gerard over to Reese, "Here. Lock this weasel up please. Any number of charges will do. Kidnapping would be a good place to start."  


Reese handed Gerard to two other officers and he was quickly handcuffed and taken away. Reese then turned back to Helena."Will do. Glad to see your okay. I'll let you know if I need you or your friends to testify." 

  
Buffy walked outside and peaked into the police car where Gerard was being held, "Hey there. I thought you said you had everything under control?"  
Gerard pushed his face up against the wire cage partician and let out another insane laugh, "Oh but I do. Let's face it, your only witness is blind. She can't ID me and the fact is I didn't kidnap anyone. These charges will be dropped before they finish booking me. When I get out you can rest assured I'll be coming after all of you."  


"Oh. Well that's really nice. Just give me a ring and we'll do lunch. Bye now." Buffy smiled at him and slammed the car door and walked back to the others. She walked over to Faith and was surprised at how bad she felt for her as she saw her with no eyes for the first time, "Hi Faith. Willow's here and she's gonna do spell that will get your eyes back."  


"Faith smiled when she heard Buffy's voice, "Well, well, well, if it isn't B again. Good to see ya. Sorry, bad joke. I guess I owe allot to you. Thanks for helping Helena and me both."   
Buffy still loved it when Faith called her B, "I'm just glad your okay. Helena was very worried about you. She seems to care about you allot. She's a great girl. I enjoyed working with her." 

  
"Yes she's a great girl. " Faith said with a smile, then just as quickly became serious, "Listen, when all this is over and things calm down a bit I'd like to talk to you about the past. Just clear things up and move on if possible."  
Buffy was pleased to see Faith make the effort, "As far as I'm concerned were good. The past is the past and we both did things we'd probably like to take back. I can see your back on the right track and if your happy here with Helena then I'm happy for you to."  


"I didn't expect that. But, I'm not gonna argue with you. Thanks for everything and right now I'm really looking forward to seeing Willow again." she stopped and laughed at what she'd said, "Oh you know what I mean." the two girls had a good laugh and then the four girls piled into the car and they headed for the lighthouse. 

  
Once there Willow had them put Faith in this wooden chair in the middle of the room, then had everyone stand outside this circle of herbs and other strange ingredients. 

Willow then gave Faith a glass of very bubbly green liquid, "Okay, this stuff looks kinda creepy I know, but you have to drink it at the exact moment I begin the chanting and keep drinking until it's all gone."   


"Sounds simple enough to me. Anything else I need to know?" Faith asked as she sniffed the liquid and almost passed out from the strong smell. 

Willow smiled at Faith's reaction, "Yeah, it's not a very pleasant smell, but the taste is actually fairly blah, so you should be fine. If your ready I think we can begin." 

Faith nodded that she was ready and Willow cleared everyone out of the room and grabbed the paper with the spell on it and put on a strange looking necklace with a glowing hexagon shaped gem set in the middle. 

With the lights all out the only light in the room was coming from that shiny red gem on Willow's neck. 

Willow set the circle around her on fire and stood right in front of Faith and began to chant some very bizarre words and as she did Faith began gulping down that very gross looking liquid and as Willow continued with the chant the fire grew bigger and winds began to swirl about even though they were inside. 

There was a very large poof of smoke that covered the entire circle and as it faded away Faith was standing up staring at everyone with a huge smile on her face. 

Helena was the first one over to hug her and see for herself that Faith did in fact have her eyes back and was happy to see that she did.  
Faith then walked over to Willow and gave her a hug, "Thanks. I don't know what to say really. I'm glad you became such a powerful witch. If you ever need my help just gimme a shout."  


Willow nodded with a smile, "I will." then watched Faith walk over and give Helena a soft kiss and couldn't help but be happy for her. 

As things got back to normal Buffy and Willow were getting ready to head back to Sunnydale but had lost Dawn yet again. After some searching she was found in Dinah's room, just talking this time.   
All three girls said their good bye's and took the car to the airport and were off.   


Faith had her first night with Helena, Dinah and Barbara and they had a great time and Faith fit in almost instantly, which was a big relief to her especially. 

Once dinner was over Helena took Faith and they headed back to her place for some time alone. 

They walked inside and both sat down together on the big blue couch and Helena turned to look at Faith, "Were finally here. Alone. I haven't had a chance to say how happy I am that you have your eyes back and are away from that lunatic and back with me again." 

  
Faith smiled and put her hand around Helena's, "I'm happy to be here. I never doubted for a minute that you'd find me though."   
Helena held Faith's hands close to her chest and couldn't stop smiling as she looked back at Faith, "I was more scared than I've ever been. I was so afraid they might hurt you. I couldn't stand the idea of you being scared and alone on top of the having no sight. It must have been horrible for you. 

  
"Let's not think about that. I kept thinking of you and that's really I needed to keep my spirits up. Now that we are here together I have so much I want to say to you. It's like we've been apart for ages. I just want you to know that I love you. If I was afraid of anything in that little room it was that I'd never be able to tell you that again."  
Helena's face began to smile, but she had tears at the same time, "I love you to. So much. I never want us to be apart again. It's just so hard. I don't want to waste another minute when were together." 

  
"Me either." was all Faith said as she reached over and kissed Helena passionately and as Helena kissed her back the two girls were rolling around on the couch lips locked as they found ways to rip off each other's clothes and were soon lying naked on the floor still kissing with the same intensity and passion as always. 

Faith broke the kiss but soon was moving her lips over Helena's smooth firm breasts, kissing them all over as she cupped them both in her hands and began licking each nipple so slowly she could savor every moment. 

Each flick of her tongue against her sensitive nipple sent Helena's head flying back and forth against the ground as she held Faith's long dark hair in her hands and licked her lips as she watched Faith put her mouth over her nipple and smile up at her as she did. 

As soon as Faith saw Helena licking her lips she moved her lips up and covered her mouth with hers and soon they were exploring each other's mouth's as Helena moved her hands up under Faith's very full breasts and pushed up against them as Faith was leaning down kissing her. 

Faith loved the feeling of Helena's hands on her breasts and sat up in a straddling position on her stomach and let her see her breasts clearly and enjoy them more freely. 

Helena then leaned forward and put her hands under each of Faith's shapely full breasts and could feel the warmth coming from them and lunged forward and put her mouth over the nipple she was holding between her long fingers.   


First swirling her tongue around the nipple, gently nibbling it with her teeth before taking it deep in her mouth and sucking it long and hard as Faith held her close. 

Faith put a couple fingers to her mouth and licked them and then leaned down with her right hand and began rubbing Helena's pussy. 

Helena's whole body reacted to the Faith's expert fingers touching her pussy and she quickly fell back to the ground, put her hands over her breasts and watched as Faith slid down between her legs and continued to rub her pussy every so gently. 

Faith leaned oh so close and planted a big kiss right in the middle of her pussy lips and before Helena could get out a moan Faith was licking her pussy with wild abandon.   
  
There was so much passion in the air as Faith continued to lick Helena's now very wet pussy faster and faster. With her left thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion she slid two fingers from her right hand slowly up inside Helena's pussy, sending Helena's whole body undulating forward, then falling back to the floor. 

As the moans from Helena got louder and her breathing became more intense, Faith also began moving at an increasingly fast pace, her tongue now licking Helena's clit harder and faster as she was pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy at the same feverish pace and with Helena squirming and shaking on the bed Faith held on tight and gave her on last flick of her tongue over her clit and Helena exploded in a wild orgasm and soon was lying motionless on the floor. 

Faith crawled up and kissed Helena's neck and chin and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips which seemed to wake the sleeping beauty in time to return the kiss and wrap her arms around Faith's warm body. 

They kissed and kissed again and before they knew it they were both fast asleep with Faith lying peacefully in Helena's arms. 

If not for the phone ringing at just after 9 AM there's no telling how long they could have spent like that, but Helena made it to her feet and grabbed her cell and did a lot of nodding and then said, "What? You must be kidding? Fine, we'll be right there."  


Helena sat the cell down and walked back to Faith who was sitting up now listening to the conversation and knew something was wrong, "What is it?"  
"That slimeball Gerard escaped from prison last night." Helena said as she sat down beside Faith, "What's worse is how he escaped. It was some kind of magic that helped him. He's a nut on his own, but if he starts dabbling in magic as well he could become a real pain in the ass." 

Faith gave Helena a hug then got to her feet, "Well, it looks like we've got another job to do. One day we'll take that vacation we talked about."  
"I know we will. It's what keeps me going on days like this. I just wanted to spend today alone with you." Helena got up as well and grabbed her comlink and her leather jacket, "I guess the quicker we find this lunatic the sooner we can get back to doing what we want." 

They took off for the lighthouse and were off on another mission. 

The End.  


  
buffyfaith19@yahoo.com 

  
Next will be one part work and three parts fun for Faith and Helena as they travel back to Bermuda to chase down the pesky Gerard Montador and his new partner. 

  


  
  
  



End file.
